Jay (Scoobynatural)
Jay is a greedy real estate developer who used the ghost of a young boy to scare away property owners so that he could buy up their land cheap. Physical appearance Jay is shown to be a short balding man wearing an expensive suit. Personality Outwardly, Jay appears to be a friendly and kind man. In truth, he is greedy and amoral, willing to do whatever he can to save money, going so far as to avoid paying taxes and setting a ghost on innocent people to scare them away. He also shows no concern for the ghostly boy he uses for his own ends beyond what he can use the boy for. History ''Supernatural'' Jay first appears in Alan's pawn shop following the attack by the dinosaur plushie. Having heard the commotion, Jay, who Alan states owns pretty much the whole neighborhood, seems to be concerned about Alan's well-being though he gets a bit rude to the Winchesters when they discuss theories for what caused the attack. When the Winchesters leave with a TV Alan gave to them in thanks, Jay holds the door open for them. After the Winchesters, Castiel and Mystery Inc. work together to trap the ghost kid, he reveals that "the bad man" has been forcing him to create chaos and that the man's name is Jay. Dean realizes that the ghost is talking about the man from Alan's pawn shop and they realize that the ghost is just another innocent victim of Jay's plot. After returning to their world, the Winchesters and Castiel promise to deal with Jay before putting the ghost to rest. At Alan's pawn shop, Jay finally gets Alan to sell his property before the Winchesters and Castiel arrive to expose him. The three explain to Alan how Jay would plant the pocketknife the ghost was tied to into ordinary objects such as the plushie to scare away shop owners so that he could buy up their properties cheap. When Jay overheard the Winchesters discuss investigating further, he stuck the pocketknife into Dean's TV while holding the door open for them so as to scare off the Winchesters as well. Realizing he's caught and shown the melted pocketknife, Jay points out that no one will believe the Winchesters. However, Sam tells Jay that because of that, they hacked his financial records and discovered that Jay doesn't pay his taxes. Alerted by the Winchesters and Castiel, the police arrive and arrest Jay for tax evasion. Sam comments that in the end, Velma was right all along: it was a greedy real estate developer after all. As he's put into a police car, an angry Jay yells that "its not fair! I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids," exciting Dean as Jay said the famous line from Scooby-Doo. Appearances * Supernatural ** 316. Scoobynatural Notes/trivia * When getting Jay arrested for tax evasion, Dean Winchester comments "good enough for Capone, good enough for you." This is a reference to how famous mob boss Al Capone was finally taken down on charges of tax evasion. }} Category:Real-estate scammers Category:Supernatural characters Category:Supernatural villains